Omoide wa Okkusenman!
is a song that has become an Internet meme in Japan. The original song was composed by Capcom composer Manami Matsumae as the background music for Doctor Wily's Stage in Mega Man 2 titled "Wily's Castle (Dr. Wily Stage 1)", but was eventually rearranged by an individual solely known as .Fuckin' Go my way!! Lyrics were later written for this version of the song, and then posted to YouTube on February 6, 2007, by the user PiggKingg and then posted in full on February 14. The song describes the singer reminiscing about his childhood and friends, particularly pretending to be Ultraman/Ultra Seven with them, while realizing his life and theirs is nothing like what it used to be. History A scene from the original flash animation for "Okkusenman!" featuring the subject of the song as an adult while a caricature of Ultraman plays on the TV in the background. The first posting of "Omoide wa Okkusenman!" with vocals by an individual known as "Gomu" (ゴム) occurred on YouTube on February 19, 2007.YouTube: ロックマン２　おっくせんまん！（Version ｺﾞﾑ） The earliest postings of the song on Nico Nico Douga were on March 6, 2007, and sung by an individual (or group) known as "CHROMES",Nico Nico Douga: 「おっくせんまん」歌ってみた 【Chromes】 followed by Gomu's minutes later.Nico Nico Douga: 【ｺﾞﾑ】　ロックマン2　おっくせんまん！（Version ｺﾞﾑ） While the original videos feature scenes taken from the Rockman 2 video game, an original flash animation of the song was made by an individual known as "Douro of DNA" (DNAのどうRO DNA no Dōro) was uploaded on May 27, 2007, to Nico Nico Douga.Nico Nico Douga: おもいではおっくせんまん The song has since become an Internet meme in Japan and the rest of the world. Its entrenching in the Nico Nico Douga culture has given it a permanent placement Kumikyoku Nico Nico Douga medleys, alongside the similar song "Air Man ga Taosenai". The original writer of the song's lyrics is unknown.備忘録 & 真実 When Nico Nico Douga attempted to discover the song's proper writer to include the song in one of their CDs,おっくせんまんの作詞者を捜しています ‐ ニコニコニュース their campaign was unsuccessful and determined that it was written as a collaboration of users in the Nico Nico Douga and Japanese internet communities.おっくせんまん！作詞者探索のご報告 ‐ ニコニコニュース Commercial releases The popularity of "Okkusenman!" in Japan led to various covers on Nico Nico Douga and YouTube as well as commercial releases. Gomu's version was included as a track on the album CD de Kiite Mite.: Nico Nico Douga Selection (CDで聞いてみて。～ニコニコ動画せれくちょん～ CD de Kiite Mite. ~Niko Niko Dōga Serekuchon~, "Try listening on the CD.") released July 9, 2008.ねとらぼ：ゴムが歌う「おっくせんまん」がCDに　作詞者不詳のまま - ITmedia News At the 2008 Animelo Summer Live concert, Hironobu Kageyama, Masaaki Endoh, Hiroshi Kitadani, Yoshiki Fukuyama, and Aki Misato performed a cover version of "Okkusenman!" to begin the second day's setlist. In 2009, JAM Project contributed a cover version of "Okkusenman!" to the album Nico Nico Douga Selection: Sainō no Mudazukai (ニコニコ動画せれくちょん～才能の無駄遣い～ Niko Niko Dōga Serekuchon ~Sainō no Mudazukai~, "A Waste of Talent") as its bonus track.JAM Projectがカバーする「思い出はおっくせんまん！」も収録！ ニコニコ動画発、あの伝説のCDが帰ってきた！ アニソンニュース・アニメ・特撮・声優・音楽・歌詞・試聴・アニメソング・アニソンニュース -- Newtype アニメ ミュージック ダウンロード Videos References Category:Music Category:Music